


Mischief

by Dalankar



Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day when every lie becomes truth, things turn to madness in SM town and everywhere else!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

Byunghee throws the sword at the wall and blinks when it sticks there.

"That was a real...sword?" He wonders aloud, watching the blade quiver.

"Yes, hyung," Thunder says, possibly for the 20th time this hour alone. "Alternate reality, remember? All fake things are real today."

"Like Joon's face?" Byunghee asks curiously.

"Hey! My face was always real!" Joon complains, not looking away from the mirror.

"Yes," Thunder tells Byunghee, ignoring Joon. "And Seungho hyung's lips and Mir."

Seungho stops pulling at his lips to glare momentarily. "Don't make me come over there!"

"I'm a real boy!" Mir squeaks, tottering around the room happily.

-

Hyukjae slams the door to his room in a panic. All his soft toys had come to life. Although he would like to put this down to a very bad nightmare, from the screams of shock and horror he can hear from the other rooms, he doubts he would simply wake up from this. He puts his whole weight against the door when something bangs against it from the other side.

 _Out. Let us out._ Tiny voices squeak. _We just want to play._

Hyukjae shudders as Jungsu hyung drags Ryeowook out of their room and slams the door forcefully shut behind them.

"You really shouldn't have kept all those giraffes in there, Ryeowookie," Jungsu hyung sighs.

Ryeowook looks down sadly. "I'm sorry, hyung. I hope your ducks are okay in there."

"Hyung, we should probably do someth-" Hyukjae doesn't finish for the piercing scream that splits the air. They all look up, then at each other and run.

When they arrive at the next dorm, they are met with the sight of an insane man hacking at a cardboard cut-out. A cardboard cut-out that is flailing on the floor and yelling for help.

Heechul hyung looks up at them through a veil of dark hair. The knife in his hand glints dangerously at them.

"There is only room for one Kim Heechul in this world. Only one! I will not tolerate fake imitations!" He declares before stabbing at the cardboard cut-out again.

 _Not the face,_ the cut-out wails. _Anywhere but the face._

Hyukjae shares a look with Jungsu hyung, and another with Ryeowook. They fail to see anything out of the ordinary with this situation and decide to move on.

"Hyung, where's Donghae?"

"Filling the bathtub for his fish," Heechul tells them without ceasing his haphazard deconstruction of the cardboard cut-out, whose cries have now faded to a sad, _face, face, face_. "And Kyuhyun's planning world domination or something because all of his gaming characters came to life. Jungsu-yah, you should really do something about that kid." To punctuate Heechul hyung’s statement they hear Kyuhyun cackling from somewhere within the dorm.

Jungsu hyung shrugs and they head inside to see if Donghae needs help with his fish.

-

"So...You're a natural blond now, hyung?" Taemin asks. Again.

Jonghyun throws a cushion at him. "Shut up, Taemin."

"A _ll_ of your hair is blond, hyung?" Taemin snickers and ducks when Jonghyun throws the TV remote at him.

"Shut up, Taemin!"

"I think it's nice," Jinki says helpfully, and touches his own blissfully dark hair and sends thanks up to the gods.

Jonghyun glares at him. "Even my eyebrows are white, hyung!" He cries.

"It's not such a problem, hyung," Minho tells him, reasonably. "You can just dye it back."

"At least it's not as bad as Hoya's," Key says, petting Jonghyun consolingly on the back. "His hair is powder blue. _All_ of his hair!" He fails to maintain a straight face after that statement and laughs delightedly. "Isn't this great?" He asks no one in particular.

-

"Run!" Yongguk yells and Himchan doesn't ask questions, he just turns right around and runs in the opposite direction.

Daehyun and Youngjae, loitering suspiciously in the corridor, look alarmed as they approach.

"Hyung-"

"Murderous Tiggers! Lots of them!" Yongguk yells by way of explanation and this being news to Himchan, he stops and stares at Yongguk.

"Seriously?"

"Everything is real," Yongguk tells him then clasps a hand around his wrist and runs. "I know a safe place."

The safe place turns out to be Jongup's room, which they barge into, startling Jongup and Junhong, who'd been playing video games.

They slam the door shut behind them.

"What's going on?" Junhong asks excitedly and jumps up to his feet.

"Everything is okay, Junhong-ah," Yongguk says reassuringly. "They can't get us in here."

"I told you! I told you your damn toys will be the death of me," Himchan complains and heads straight for Jongup and clings on. "At least our Jongup doesn't have any stupid stuffed toys in here."

"Er...What, hyung?" Jongup asks hesitantly.

Himchan smiles at him, which disappears immediately when he hears a low, growling noise.

"Junhong-ah, was that your stomach?"

Junhong shakes his head emphatically and the growling comes again from the direction of the dresser.

"Jongup-ah," Yongguk starts, slowly backing away from the dresser and pulling Junhong with him. "Do you have any animal toys in there?"

The dresser rattles. Youngjae and Daehyun shriek and jump onto the bed.

Jongup scratches his head guiltily. "Well-uh-hyung… one of our fans gave me… a toy lion at our last fan meeting."

-

“Oh no! Hyung, your eyes!” Sungyeol, so far unaffected by the events of this momentous day, cries.

Sunggyu frowns. “What about my eyes?”

Sungyeol sighs sadly. “I know you only had them so the fans would be interested but now you might have to live with them forever!”

Sunggyu glares. “These are my real eyes.”

Sungyeol pats him supportively on the shoulder. “I know they are now, hyung. I’m sorry this happened to you. You’ve made such a great sacrifice for our music. I can’t imagine living with such eyes for the rest of my life. I’ll support you, hyung. Don’t worry about anything.”

\- 

He wakes up to the smell of burning. He grumbles and turns over only to become aware of raised voices outside. Jongin must have tried to cook breakfast again, he thinks and sets himself to sleep for another ten minutes.

"Sehun!" Suddenly there is Jongin on his bed. "Get up! Get up! You have to see this!" Jongin pulls at him insistently.

"Get out of my room," Sehun orders, pulling the covers up higher.

"Sehun!" Jongin yells, pulling his blanket down forcefully.

"Get off!" Sehun shouts and all of a sudden there is the sound of rushing wind and Jongin is tumbling through the air and just before he would have hit the wall, he disappears out of thin air.

Sehun blinks and sits up. That was interesting. He runs a hand through his hair and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. This warrants some investigating.

Sehun wades through ankle deep water in the corridor to the living room where most of the members are gathered. Turns out Chanyeol hyung had set his room on fire. Of course he had. Being a walking disaster doesn't change just because one gets super powers. Anyway, Junmyeon hyung had tried to put it out and ended up flooding the whole room as well as most of the corridor.

Jongin grins when he spots him and teleports next to Sehun. He doesn't seem angry that Sehun had nearly run him into a wall.

"Isn't this great?" Jongin says happily. "I can go anywhere! Anywhere!" And he demonstrates by disappearing with a pop and reappearing on Sehun's other side.

Sehun looks around the room. "Where's Tao?"

"He's a panda," Kyungsoo hyung tells him and experimentally freezes the coffee table by gently tapping it with a finger.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Junmyeon hyung exclaims and Kyungsoo hyung scratches his head with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, hyung."

Sehun startles when the door to their dorm suddenly slams open and police officers begin pouring into the room.

"Nobody move!" One of the officers yells and Jongdae hyung shrieks in shock.

"Er… We're really sorry about the fire, sir," Junmyeon hyung says, "And the flood too. We'll fix it… somehow."

"You're all going to be transported to the national detention centre immediately for being extra-terrestrials!" The officer states firmly.

One of the other policemen, who had been searching within the dorms, runs back into the living room. "There's a panda in there!"

The head officer looks stunned for a moment, and then his eyes harden. "We're adding the abduction of an endangered animal to your records."

Junmyeon hyung cautiously takes a step forward. "Sir, uh-we're not actually from Exo planet. That was just a story for promotions."

Everyone nods in complete agreement.

"Everything fake is true today," the officer tells them. "And we received a message from your home planet asking for the return of their lost children."

Chanyeol stands up from where he'd been crouching. There is smoke coming off his hands. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Arrest them now," the officer commands. "We still have to pick up those Mato planet runaways."

\- 

Changmin watches the city turn to chaos from a rooftop.

"Every lie is true today," Yunho says thoughtfully. "Nice work."

Changmin looks at him with a grin. "I know, hyung."

Yunho twines their fingers together. "Should we reset at midnight?" He wonders.

"Let them be for a while, hyung. It's not like it's the end of the world."

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> A special hello to pandemonium365! Hi! Thank you for reading my stories ^_^


End file.
